


[all error] car

by Nightfall_jarlora



Category: allerror
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfall_jarlora/pseuds/Nightfall_jarlora
Kudos: 53





	[all error] car

“等，等下，你们怎么了？”error看着眼前的三个骨慢慢后退着，莫名其妙的邪骨团在今天开会，然后又莫名其妙的变成了现在的局势。  
“error碳不要再做无用的抵抗咯？”killer兴奋的拿着小刀说着，nightmare见error想开传送门逃跑，猛地用身后的触手将他缠绕住。  
“嘿——！干什么？！”error挣扎着，乱码声越来越刺耳起来。  
“啧，死机了。”nightmare不耐烦的说着，只好暂时将error放下来，趁着死机的这会功夫，三个骨将error的衣服全数扒下。  
等到error再次醒来的时候，看见的是自己暴露在外的身体以及三个对着他不怀好意的笑着的骨，刚想试着挣扎逃跑的error猛地发现缠绕在自己双手上的丝线，双腿被打开的缠绑着。murder走到error的面前，露出自己的渐渐肿胀的分·身，放到error嘴边，悠悠的说，“我相信你的技术够好了已经。”  
“你做梦——咕呜……！”murder趁着error说话的空隙，掐住他的下颚，强行将自己的分·身送了进去。  
“怎么样？”killer在一旁询问着。  
“嘶——真爽。”murder说着，扣住error的头部强行让他吞吐着，前端一下又一下顶着error的舌根，使他不仅干呕起来。  
murder加快了动作，感受到在error嘴里泄了一点后，立刻抽出还带着唾液的分·身，对准error的脸部射了出来，一股白浊喷在error的脸上以及眼镜上，最后一点点顺着下巴流下来。  
三个骨肆无忌惮的笑着，又变成了nightmare站在error面前，准备再来一次。error任由nightmare的分·身插入口中，趁着对方和killer讲话的时候，用力咬了下去。  
“啊——！”nightmare痛苦的弯下腰，过了一会拿出一盒粉色的软膏，走到error面前，“等会儿我让你知道惹怒我的下场。”  
nightmare打开盒子，从里面挖出一点来涂抹在error还软垂着的分·身上，看了看觉得用量太少，再次挖出一大坨，插入他的魔法小·穴中，killer和murder上前按住正在挣扎的error，nightmare用力抠挖着内壁，似乎是要把每个褶皱都涂上。  
“今天我就让你知道你有多sao。”nightmare笑着说。  
“哇用这么多，boss你太狠了吧？”killer在一旁说着风凉话，error扭头将之前murder在他嘴里射·出的一点精·液吐出。  
“吐什么，待会你哭着想喝都来不及。”


End file.
